


Destiel

by Evanna_Adams



Series: Hundred and One Ways to Say 'I Love You' or HAOWTSILY [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean and Castiel watch the Princess Bride at the bunker, Fluff, I might add more fluffy chapters, M/M, The Princess Bride - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanna_Adams/pseuds/Evanna_Adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I intend to write a couple of fluffy chapters.<br/>Set of stories for Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I read all the comments and saw all the kudos. To any of the same people reading this, thank you.  
> I changed colleges and it's been crazy busy. Like this is the first time I feel a little free and I have two tests tomorrow, so y'see... That's not the only thing though, my muse has been pretty dampened. I'm doing better and I will hopefully start writing soon. The Three Men and Bulletproof Love await me, I know but I started this in hopes to get into the groove. It helped since I wrote this in like forty five minutes, so excuse any mistakes. And do point them out. Thank you again. Bless you.

It wasn’t as he showered and it wasn’t as he brushed his teeth.

Dean realized it when he caught himself smiling, in the mirror as he wet his shaving brush. His heart leapt to his throat, making it difficult to breathe. It was never good for the Winchesters. It wouldn’t end well. It _couldn’t_.

It took him a week to realize that it wasn’t going away. It was there to stay and Dean had no option but to accept it. He had considered blaming himself and pushing away, but he was certain Sam would kill him and Castiel would be shattered. He couldn’t do that to his family.

The words would try to escape him every second in the week after that. An age-old instinct held them back and Dean just couldn’t get himself to do it. It frustrated him so much that it started showing in his behavior, making Castiel snippy and Sam, irritable. He hadn’t comprehended just how much his attitude affected his family. It was gratifying, to say the least. But he had bigger fish to fry.

He wished Castiel would say it first, so Dean could just follow in his footsteps. Yeah, Dean could do that.

But life had never been so kind.

It took another week for an idea to strike. He almost laughed with relief. It was so simple.

“Hey, Cas, how about movie night?” he suggested that night after dinner, looking hopefully at Castiel.

“Of course, Dean.”

“What will we watch?” Sam asked, chewing on his lettuce.

“You will go to sleep. School night, Sammy.”

Sam scowled and opened his mouth to retaliate but was silenced when Dean gave him a look. Sam almost looked smug after that. Kid was too smart for his own good. The bastard. Well, if he found itching powder in his boxers next morning, it wouldn’t be Dean’s fault.

Castiel ignored the brothers in favour for his food. He knew their humor was way beyond him and he had given up a long time ago. It wasn’t like they didn’t make him feel included but some things were just for the brothers.

“What will we watch?” Castiel wondered aloud, fixing his gaze on Dean.

Dean smiled. “The Princess Bride. I’ve been meaning to get you to watch it.”

Castiel nodded once and got back to his food.

Sam snorted inelegantly and kicked Dean under the table.

“What the Hell, Sasquatch?”

“You’re hilarious, brother mine.”

“We have to stop you from watching Sherlock. Next we know, you’ll be twirling an umbrella.”

Sam snorted again. “As you wish,” he enunciated.

Dean growled.

“Dean, I still don’t think it really is Moriarty behind all of it,” Castiel interrupted.

It was one of the few things the brothers agreed upon and Castiel didn’t. It was the perfect ploy to pair the brothers and make them forget their fight. Castiel almost smiled when he succeeded.

At ten, Dean had an arm across Castiel’s shoulder and they were comfortably settled to watch the movie. Dean had given Castiel beer to keep him busy for a while before Dean’s plan came into effect. It was simple, really, though he dearly hoped it worked. Sighing, he kissed the side of Castiel’s head and started the movie. Castiel smiled and settled more comfortably against Dean.

As the movie started, a nervous energy filled Dean, making him fidget and shift restlessly. The movements carried over to Castiel who looked up at him concerned.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” he asked, softly, resting his hand over Dean’s chest.

Dean relaxed under the heat of Castiel’s palm. “Nothing,” he murmured with a soft smile.

Castiel smiled back, reading the sincerity in Dean’s expression. They were good that way, understanding perfectly. Maybe Dean didn’t have to say it, but he felt like he needed to. This was big for Dean. This was possibly even the first. It definitely was a first in so many ways.

He remained motionless for a while, watching Castiel chuckle at the jokes and melt effortlessly into Dean’s side.

Dean knew all about Castiel. What kind of a partner would he be, if he didn’t. The beer kept Castiel busy for fifteen minutes and Dean was already itching for the chance to say it. He had opened his mouth so many times but it had seemed meaningless. Besides, it had to be like he had planned and no other way.

“Dean, could you get me popcorn?” Castiel asked, immersed in the movie.

“As you wish,” Dean said, softly, hoping the words to take effect.

Castiel made an appreciative sound but didn’t look up.

“Cas?”

“Hm?” He still wasn’t looking up.

The movie probably wasn’t the best idea.

“As you wish,” Dean repeated.

Castiel nodded, ignorant of the gravity of the words.

Dean grasped Castiel’s chin in a soft hold and turned his face. Seeing Castiel straining to look sideways, he pressed pause.

“No, Cas, as you wish,” he reiterated, softly and purposefully.

It took a second but it sunk in. “Oh.”

“Just oh?”

Castiel seemed to shake himself. “Fetch me the popcorn, Hunter Man,” he said, smiling.

Dean looked at him for a moment and then his face split into a wide grin. “You sly son of a bitch,” he murmured, kissing Castiel with a chuckle.

Castiel laughed, leaning backwards on the couch and pulling Dean with him. “I love you too, Dean,” he said, kissing him, adoringly.

Dean’s smile crinkled the sides of his eyes and he hid his face in Castiel’s neck, shyly. “It took a moment there, featherbrain.”

Castiel chuckled warmly, kissing along Dean’s neck and ear. He stopped as Dean nuzzled his neck, practically melting into the couch.

“You know you didn’t have to say it right?”

“I know, it just felt important.”

“I’m glad you did.”

A beat. “You still owe me popcorn.”

Dean laughed, kneeling up to look at Castiel and kiss the tip of his nose. “You ass.”

Dean got up from the couch and padded over to the microwave where there were already caramel popcorn waiting for them. He snagged a few because Castiel probably wouldn’t let him have any after this. The thing was that he didn’t mind. He’d settle with the taste of caramel and salt in Castiel’s mouth after the movie.

Castiel had already switched on the movie was waiting for Dean to support him rather than the couch. Dean took his place behind Castiel and handed him the popcorn. Castiel took a moment to smile sweetly before turning back to the movie.

There was a lot to worry about and be scared of but Dean knew it didn’t get better than this. Instead, he kissed the top of Castiel’s head and wrapped his arms around him.


	2. Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean brings Castiel squeaky shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm slow and I'm so sorry for that.

“Cas! Hey, Cas!” Dean shouted out as he entered the bunker, laden with shopping bags.

“Did you get my hairdryer?” Sam asked, looking harried with a towel turban over his head.

“Wait for your turn, Princess,” Dean said, rolling his eyes and hefting the bags off his arms and onto the center table.

“Dean, stop being difficult and just give me my hairdryer,” Sam complained, jostling Dean to move him out of the way.

“Woah, man. It’s Dirk Spears’ hairdryer, alright! Not yours,” Dean replied, gruffly.

“Dean, seriously. That joke got old in the first five minutes of dad telling you how to forge credit cards.”

He looked through the bags and handed one to Sam. “I even got you your ‘lavender’ shampoo and that damn conditioner you like so much.”

Sam smirked at him. “Aw, Dean. It’s almost like you care.”

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam called over his shoulder, rummaging through the bag.

As Sam vanished around the corner, Castiel came out through the other end of the corridor looking worse for wear. His hair was mussed and there were bags under his eyes. He looked pale and sickly.

“Cas? Man, you okay?” Dean asked, concerned.

“Yes, I am as okay as I can be,” he answered, running a hand through his hair and managing to make his mussed hair stand.

“Yeah, well, it gets better,” Dean mumbled, awkwardly.

“I’m sure,” Castiel answered, kindly. “Was there something you required assistance with? I heard you calling my name. I could hear you but my body refused to want to get up. I quite enjoy the blankets.”

“Sure y’do,” Dean said, amused.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Was there something you needed?”

“Oh! Oh, yeah. I got somethin’ for ya,” he spoke, ruffling through the bags and fishing out a cuboidal box.

He handed it to Castiel and looked on with a glint in his eyes. Castiel took the box without question. He settled it at the edge of the table and opened it. A pair of black shoes with silver lines crisscrossing all over them lay inside. There was a red bubble on the outer side of each shoe, near the heel. Castiel took a boot out and turned it around in his hand, awed.

“Thank you, Dean,” he said, looking up at Dean with a smile.

Castiel was hugging the boot to himself, looking like a kid with his first Christmas gift. It was endearing and all Dean wanted to do was wrap him up in his arms.

Dean cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah, no problem, man. You should try them on, though.”

Castiel plopped down in a chair and pulled them on. He flexed his feet, admiring the boots. They fit perfectly. Years of getting –or, stealing- clothes and shoes for Sam only on assumptions had paid off.

“They look great, Dean. Thank you,” Castiel enthused. “I was in need of practical shoes.”

Dean laughed. Only Castiel could put so much veneration in his clinical words. Castiel looked up, his eyes lit. Dean smiled goofily at him and bent to kiss him on the lips. Castiel preened and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean kissed him again, loving the feeling of Castiel’s long fingers buried in his hair. He put his hands on Castiel’s sides and hefted him up.

“I have more stuff for you,” he stated, squeezing Castiel’s waist.

The money he spent on everything was worth it when Castiel’s face lit up like that. Just for it, Dean kissed him again and Castiel responded in kind.

“Now show me what you got for me,” Castiel rumbled against Dean’s lips.

Dean huffed a laugh. “You will have to let me go for that, Mr. Octopus, not that I’m complaining.”

Castiel   hummed and let Dean go but was wrapped around his back, the second Dean turned. Chuckling, Dean pried out a couple of t-shirts, two pairs of jeans, a pair of pants, a few button ups(plaid especially), a tie and pajamas. Castiel did let Dean go to stare at the clothes, wide eyed. He ran his hands over them, reverently.

“Dean…” He started, his mouth opening and closing. He finally tore his eyes away from the clothes and looked at Dean with adoration that he squirmed and shrugged.

“Wha-“ he started to ask but he was attacked with an armful of angel before further reaction.

Goddamn, snuggly angel (Dean hadn’t taught him that, of course not. Nuh-uh.).

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel gushed against him. Dean smiled and just held him, hiding his huge smile in Castiel’s shoulder.

“Go on, try them then,” Dean told him, kissing below his ear and letting him go.

Castiel squeezed Dean once, before practically skipping away to collect his steal and run off to Dean and his room. Dean picked up the boxes and packing to throw in the trash and followed after his angel. Castiel may not be an angel anymore but he’d always be an angel to Dean.

Castiel took an hour to give Dean a fashion show of all the clothes and Dean put on an AC/DC song montage for him. Castiel looked hot in a blue plaid button up with his jeans. He looked sharp in his suit with the silk green and blue tie. Dean insisted on Castiel wearing the ‘I <3 dogs’ tshirt after the very hilarious incident when Castiel had tried to pet a stray dog but the dog had bounded away, making Castiel fall backwards into a pond. It had been worth the pissed off angel look even though Castiel was drenched. However, Castiel’s favourite shirt and the one shirt Dean got a sound kiss was the one that was blue and had black wings printed on its back.

It took a while for Castiel to realize that the squeaking sound wasn’t of the floorboards or the mice, it was his shoes. He sat down on the floor to inspect them, his head cocked to a side. Dean chuckled and slid off the chair to sit right in front of him.

“Dean, why are my shoes making these sounds?” Castiel asked, pressing the heel.

His eyebrows shot up when the shoe make a sound and red bubble shone with light.

Dean laughed again. “Oh, man. I never thought this would be so funny.”

Castiel glared at him. “Do not insult my intelligence, Dean Winchester. I am still smarter than your best academician.”

Dean softened and fixed Castiel with a fond expression. He held Castiel’s face between his palm and wiped the offended look off his face with a sweet kiss. Sure enough, Castiel melted into the kiss, momentarily forgetting about his shoe.

Dean rested their foreheads together, rubbing Castiel’s cheekbones with his thumbs. “You know how you sneak up on people-“

Castiel opened his mouth to answer but Dean shook his head. They were still teaching him about rhetoric questions.

“Well, I don’t like not knowing when you’re behind me. I like it when you purposely sneak up behind me but I don’t like getting scared.”

“Why should I wear the noise emitting shoes for that, Dean?” Castiel asked, almost pouting.

Dean grinned and kissed the pout away. “Because, otherwise, I’ll put a bell around your neck.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and kissed Dean. “Alright, I’ll wear them but only because I love you,” he said, huffing.

Dean grinned at him, pleased. “Hmm. As you wish.”

“You will have to say the words sometime, Dean,” Castiel said, looking amused rather than accusatory.

“Yeah, I know. I’m getting there,” Dean said, turning his eyes to the floor between them.

Castiel lifted his face by the chin and kissed him. “I know.”


	3. Squeak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean learns more about himself through dreams.  
> All others can be read separately so far but this chapter will be complete in the next one.

Dean was a fish. A very, very fast fish. He could kill other fish with his mind, just one flick of his fin and the fish fell dead to his feet, or well floated away. He didn’t even know what kind of fish he was. That was Sam’s job to know. Sam was a whale. Typical. Castiel, though, he was a dolphin. Dean was bigger than Castiel though.

Dean and Castiel were always together but while the other fish feared Dean, they adored Castiel. Dean tried not to let it matter to him but of course it did. He was the one good at social cues, damnit.

“Why do the other fish hate me, Cas?” Dean asked one day, finally. A mouse squeaked close by but then it started to fade.

“They don’t hate you, Dean,” Castiel said, swirling around in the water. Show off.

“Right, Cas. Is that their love for me that they hide in their homes when I come?”

Castiel made a snorting sound. “They fear you, Dean. There’s a difference.”

“But I kill only bad fish,” he defended.

“And you eat them.”

“No, I don’t!”

“Yes, Dean, you do. You’re a shark, after all.”

“I’m a shark?” he questions, incredulously.

“Yes, Dean.”

“Awesome… How come Sammy is a whale?” he probed, vexed.

He’d have heard the answer if it wasn’t for the damn mouse. It was all he could hear, like a drum beat. Squeak, squeak, squeak. A pause and again. Three squeaks and a short pause.

Dean awoke with a gasp. He rubbed his forehead. He had been dreaming something extremely weird. Sam was a whale, if he remembered correctly. Obviously. Sasquatch in human form and whale in fish form. He remembered the squeaking distinctly though and it was as though he could almost hear it still.

Dean got up, tiredly, stretching his limbs. He looked at the digital watch beside his bed. It was three past midnight. He wondered what had woken him up. He realized belatedly that Castiel wasn’t in bed with him. He didn’t pay much heed to it because Castiel had a habit of going to different rooms of the house when it was late. Dean had ordered him to wake him up if he really needed something. Besides, Dean really didn’t want to trouble Castiel. The last time he had followed, Castiel had gotten overly guilty about waking Dean up and couldn’t sleep for an entire day.

Dean stumbled from the bed to the bathroom to wash his face and spent a while stretching a little. Walking blindly back to bed, he flopped face down, groaning into the pillow. Within minutes, Dean was asleep again.

When he woke up the next morning, Castiel was burrowed into his chest, fast asleep. Dean felt a nameless (or, something he didn’t really want to name) crop up in his throat. He smiled at Castiel and rubbed his back. He seemed so tired all the time and it worried Dean even when he tried not to show it. Dean didn’t move for another couple of hours, falling back asleep against the warm body beside him. The next time he woke up, Castiel was beginning to shuffle in his arms. Dean knew the beginnings of his nightmares and the way Castiel would tremble and beg. He started to rub his back again, whispering sweet-nothings in his ear. It worked as Castiel settled and fell asleep again. Dean had to get up this time.

Sighing, he pulled out from under Castiel’s arm and went about his routine. Dean came out from the bathroom, minty fresh and fragrant with lavender, to find Castiel sitting up and sifting through Dean’s phone. He looked up at Dean with a smile and put the phone down.

“Hey, good morning, Cas,” Dean greeted with a grin, walking up to him to kiss him.

Castiel smiled into the kiss. “Good morning, Dean.”

Dean pulled away to look at the phone. It was their pictures and Castiel had been looking at his favourite: The first picture they had. It was when the apocalypse had still been on their heads and they had taken a night off to watch the stars. It had just been Sam and Dean before Castiel decided to join them. Dean thought it warranted a picture so they clicked one with Castiel sitting at the top of the car, and Dean and Sam sitting on the hood, cold beer bottles in their hands. It had made it through a number of phones and now it sat blurry in his smart phone.

“Can we have it printed?” Castiel asked, touching the edge of the phone with his thumb.

Dean leaned in and kissed him again. “Of course we can. I’ll get Sam to do it for us and even frame it, alright?” He said, stroking Castiel’s cheek.

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Dean.”

“You’re welcome, Cas.”

~*~

Dean howled into the night, staring up at the starry sky. He didn’t even hear them come but before he knew it, a white tiger with the bluest eyes ever and a lion with the most beautifully conditioned mane were standing beside him. He turned to face them.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, a timber of growl in his voice that Dean absolutely adored.

“Hey, Cas. Hey, Sam.”

“Why did you call us, Dean?” Sam asked, impatiently.

“Can’t I want to meet my boyfriend and brother?” he asked, innocently.

Sam rolled his eyes, trotting away to the hill and looking around, his mane moving slightly in the air. Always for the dramatics.

“What went up his bushy tail and died?”

“I believe Jess and he had a fight.”

“You know about what?” Dean asked, concerned.

Castiel shook his head, bending to lick his paw. Dean made a face at him. Seriously, that paw had seen things and still Castiel insisted on licking it. Castiel just ignored him. Something squeaked in the distance.

Dean trotted up the hill to stand beside Sam. “Hey, brother.”

“What do you want, Dean?”

“Cas says you had a fight with-“

“It’s none of your business. Or Castiel’s,” Sam seethed.

“Sammy, what’s wrong?”

“I said nothing, Dean.” Another squeak.

Sam ambled past, Dean, with an elegance that no one could learn. Dean sighed but didn’t follow Sam. He turned back to Castiel standing at the bottom of the hill. Or more like rolling in the cool grass. Dean chuckled at how big a dork Castiel could be. He pounced at him and Castiel retaliated by turning them over and pinning Dean to the ground. They shared a look before Castiel started licking his face. The squeaking was getting louder now and it was almost drowning out Dean’s laughter.

Dean woke up with a gasp. The dream was dissolving like sand slipping through his fingers. He groaned, rubbing his forehead and sitting. What even was up with his dreams these days. He remembered seeing Castiel as a white tiger with most entrancing blue eyes he had ever seen. He looked at the bed beside him. He already knew it was empty. The squeaking echoed in his mind for a minute before fading away and he settled back down, a hand thrown over Castiel’s pillow. He breathed it in and fell asleep again to the thoughts of Castiel.

_To be continued..._


End file.
